Pasos de baile
by Lilac's wine
Summary: Nunca fue el primero en salir a la pista, hasta que no tuvo mas remedio... pero esta vez eligió la canción, y tenia quien guiara sus pasos de baile... Ron Weasley P.O.V. One Shot.


**Primer fanfiction. Logicamente, no me pertenecen los personajes, ni tengo interes económico mediante, pero, bueno, hay que decirlo.**

**Basado en la traducción adaptada de una canción de Leonard Cohen. Que tampoco me pertenece, pero que deberia ser considerada patrimonio de la humanidad. **

Me buscas por la sala y coges mi mano… parece que llego el momento. Guías mis pasos hasta la pista de baile, susurrándome suaves palabras para tranquilizar esta sensación de leve pánico mal disimulado, previa al hecho de ser el centro de atención de todos los presentes … Bailar siempre fue mi último recurso, solo utilizado casos de extrema necesidad para ganar tu atención… Pero esta vez no hay escapatoria. Respiro profundamente y me sitúo frente a ti sin saber muy bien que estoy haciendo.

¿Cómo puede salir bien de esta un patán de pies grandes? Un mal paso, y puedo romper los bajos de esta túnica de gala, o pisar tus delicados zapatos… Vuelves a leer mis pensamientos, porque recoges tu vestido y me posicionas…. Tu preciosa sonrisa se mueve entre la felicidad y la vergüenza, te brillan los ojos, y no quiero dejar de mirarte…Pero tu sentido de la obligación nos fuerza a cumplir con lo que los demás esperan de nosotros, y reprochas mi extraña postura con una de tus miradas, entre rígida y tierna… lo siento, no podía dejar de mirarte…aun así me someto sumiso, completo tu abrazo y acorto distancias buscando el roce de nuestras mejillas. La música empieza a sonar…

Me susurras "No es un waltz, no lo conozco esta melodía… ¿Por qué elegiste esta canción?...Como única respuesta, yo solo cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por tus pasos de baile…

_**Llévame bailando a tu belleza con un violín en llamas…**_

(… que aun guardo la imagen que te robe hace unos segundos…tan radiante, que aún veo tu luz en esta voluntaria ceguera, que me aleja del resto del mundo y me acerca a ti…)

_**Báilame atravesando el pánico hasta que esté refugiado en ti…**_

(… Sigue bailando, no te separes de mi hasta que nunca vuelva a despertarme empapado en sudor gritando tu nombre, escuchando los gritos de tu tortura…, sálvame de los sueños en los que sigo cubierto con tu sangre, desesperado por sanar tus heridas….de esos en los que aún me persiguen sus ojos vacíos, su última sonrisa sin alma, el llanto de dolor de mi madre, la mirada perdida de George….)

_**Álzame como a una rama de olivo, sé la paloma que me lleve a mi hogar…**_

(… Que la paz llego, pero no la calma. La peor batalla fue luchar contra todo el dolor que la guerra nos dejó. Solo los dos sabemos lo que nos costó superar esas heridas invisibles, que nos marcaron más que cualquier cicatriz. Con paciencia remodelaste mis sentimientos, y me creaste un hogar entre tus brazos en el que no cabían mis viejos miedos e inseguridades.

Potter, Krum… Aquí os veo esta noche, tan lejos de mi viejo yo y sus resentimientos…. ya nada envidio de vuestra gloria, que me es completamente ajena… No quiero ser el centro de mil miradas, cuando solo necesito verme a través de sus ojos para sentirme grande)

_**Báilame hasta el final del amor**_

_**Llévame bailando hasta el final del amor**_

_**Déjame ver tu belleza cuando los invitados se hayan ido… **_

(…Por todo ese tiempo en el que nos renunciábamos mutuamente y nos acabamos buscando en otras personas… Por esos días oscuros en los que elegimos convertirnos en su sombra y renunciar a nosotros mismos… Esos años en los que te negué guiado por un estúpido orgullo y una torpe vergüenza, hija de mi propia inseguridad… Tantos momentos robados, nacidos de nuestra mutua necesidad y ahogados por la presencia de los demás…)

_**Déjame sentirte moviéndote como lo hacían en Babilonia…**_

(… Lenta, sensualmente… sigue moviéndote, mi amor, y no me sueltes, que esta noche me debes toda la pasión que esconde tu sonrisa inocente… El sutil erotismo de tus curvas, el tacto pleno de tu piel desnuda. Báilame hasta que caiga rendido a tus pies y me arrepienta de cada segundo en el que no te vi como la mujer que eras…)

_**Muéstrame poco a poco aquello de lo que sólo conozco los límites…**_

(… porque todos estos años no han sido más que un preludio, no me sueltes, por favor… no lo hagas nunca… enfurécete conmigo, pelea, destruye, vuelve a crear… que no hay peor trampa que una vida en paz para dos amantes…)

_**Y báilame hasta el final del amor**_

_**Llévame bailando hasta el final del amor**_

_**Llévame bailando hasta nuestra boda ahora**_

(…esta que estamos celebramos para los demás, porque ya eras mi mujer desde ese pacto silencioso que sellamos con un beso urgente en medio de la batalla…)

_**Baila conmigo mucho tiempo **_

(…Porque los años que hemos vivido han pasado rápidamente, quiero aferrarme a los que nos quedan por vivir…. Que me da vértigo lo rápido que corren nuestros días… ¿quién decidió que crecieras tan pronto, mi niña sabelotodo de pelo alborotado?...Baila conmigo y no me sueltes, que nos falta tiempo y nos sobran sentimientos…)

_**Báilame muy tiernamente y báilame muy lentamente**_

(…no me sueltes, guía mis pasos….)

_**Estamos ambos por debajo de nuestro amor, ambos por encima de él**_

(… y así sea,…)

_**Báilame hasta su final**_

_**Llévame bailando hasta el final del amor**_

_**Llévame bailando hasta los niños que nos están pidiendo nacer**_

(… que no habrá criaturas más perfectas, déjame ser padre de tus hijos…)

_**Llévame bailando atravesando las cortinas que hemos gastado con nuestros besos**_

(… aun en los últimos años, sin perder nuestro vicio de querernos a escondidas…)

_**Monta una tienda de campaña como refugio aunque todos los hilos estén rotos**_

(… para que pueda volver empapado una y mil veces, cada vez que me pierda y te pierda, que me encuentre tu voz como guía cuando todas las luces estén apagadas…)

_**Y llévame bailando hasta el final del amor**_

_**Llévame bailando hasta el final del amor**_

(…La melodía va decayendo… parece que está acabando la canción… Me aferro a sus últimos compases, como al recuerdo de todos nuestros momentos robados, aquellos que nos hubiese gustado alargar hasta el infinito… no me sueltes, por favor, no me sueltes…)

_**Llévame bailando hasta tu belleza con un violín en llamas…**_

(…Repite esta melodía….)

_**Llévame bailando atravesando el pánico hasta que me lleves a salvo**_

(…Porque la bailare por siempre contigo…)

_**Acaríciame con tu mano desnuda, acaríciame con tu guante**_

(… pero, por favor, acaríciame… Nunca me sueltes….)

_**Y báilame hasta el final del amor**_

(… porque no he tenido más vida que la que llevo bailando a tu lado. Porque solo tendrá sentido si sigo aprendiendo a bailar contigo...)

_**Llévame bailando hasta el final tu amor. **_

(… porque podrá morir este amor apasionado de juventud… y nacerá la ternura, y con ella inventaremos nuevos pasos de baile… quiero envejecer así… porque no hacen falta reliquias para vencer a la muerte, si nos encuentra bailando juntos… porque seguiremos bailando después de ella…

No, mi amor, aún no ha acabado este baile… Aunque ya no suene la canción, aunque hayan aplaudido todos nuestros invitados y la pista se esté llenando de gente que baila al ritmo de otra melodía… por favor, no te separes… no me sueltes… Sigue así, con paso muy lento, como lo hemos hecho todo siempre,… Por favor, mi vida… sigue bailando…)


End file.
